


In The Family Way

by Penryn3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Malfoy Manor, Mpreg Harry, Slash, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penryn3/pseuds/Penryn3
Summary: So here he was, lying on his back in the freshly fallen snow, staring up at the face of a livid Draco Malfoy.





	In The Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from it. I make no money from the writing/publishing of this story.

Harry panted, his breath heaving in and out of his lungs in gasps of misted ice. He knew. He knew Draco was on watch tonight, knew that he just had to trigger the Manor wards and run like hell. Draco would find him, he always did. It was foolish. It was dangerous. He could be caught. He was risking _everything_.

He didn’t care.

He was about two kilometers through the half-frozen trees surrounding Malfoy Manor when sure enough, a crack sounded next to him. A tall figure was barreling him into the snow before the sound had even stopped echoing through the silent woods. The two figures grappled together in the icy powder, but a flash of white blonde hair confirmed what Harry already knew and he conceded, the air whooshing out of his lungs in an indignant grunt as the other man rolled on top of him, wand at his throat.

So here he was, lying on his back in the freshly fallen snow, staring up at the face of a livid Draco Malfoy. 

“Potter, what the fuck are you playing at? What could possibly have possessed you to come here?” he hissed. “Are you fucking daft?”

Harry looked up into that beautiful furious face, still panting, and said simply “I had to see you.”

Draco’s expression flickered. “You’re a damn fool” is all he said as he half fell forward to crush his mouth to Harry's. Harry sighed into Draco’s mouth, fingers stealing up to twine into the soft hair that curled at the nape of Draco’s neck, longer than when he’d last seen him. 

_Gods, he had missed this._ It had been so long, too long. The gnawing aching hole in his heart eased as Draco softly exhaled, the kiss turning into something far more tender as he ran gentle claiming hands down Harry’s sides. When he reached Harry’s stomach, he went rigid. Harry held his breath as Draco reefed back, fingers scrabbling with the bulky lining of Harry's sweater, eyes wide with disbelief as he pulled it back to reveal the cylindrical bulge of Harry's abdomen. Draco’s face went white, the colour rapidly bleaching from his already pale skin before his expression shuttered completely, lethal calm stealing over his features until he looked very much like the boy who had taunted him all those years at Hogwarts.

“In the family way Potter?” he asked snidely. 

Harry gulped. “I wanted to tell you. I _needed_ to tell you- it’s why I came.”

Draco’s mouth was a hard line. “Is it mine?” he asked tightly.

Harry’s first reaction is to offer back a snide and sarcastic retort. He doesn’t. Something inside his heart is faltering at Draco’s expression. Because he _knows_ Draco. He knows, even without seeing the tell-tale flicker in his eyes, that Draco’s question and lack of trust come from the self-loathing voice that he hides deep inside himself. That he has so little love for himself, that his first thought was to question if Harry had moved on to someone else. It had been long long months since they had seen each other, and Harry knew that Draco was wondering if Harry might not have waited for him, might not consider him to be someone worth waiting for.

So instead, he reached up to caress Draco’s cheek and said softly “It is not possible for it to be anyone else’s. You’re the only one I've been with. It will only ever be you. I love you, you have to know that.”

And just like that, school boy Draco was gone and _his_ Draco was turning his face into Harry's hand, eyes closing as a soft exhale, almost like a sob, fell from parted lips. Then he was pulling away and Harry felt a moment of concern, but Draco was only pulling back to move down Harry's body, stopping at the small bump to pepper kisses and stroking fingers over the surface of Harry's sensitive skin.

“I didn’t even know this was possible,” he breathed, ‘’You hear stories and old-wives tales, but it is just so rare…” he trailed off, still staring at Harry's stomach in wonder.

Harry smiled. “Hermione thinks it can only happen to the soul-bonded,” he said softly.

Draco looked up, silver eyes searching his. “I think she might be right”.

Then they were kissing again, Draco holding himself up on his arms as to not rest himself too heavily on the child he now knew lay there.

Draco sighed, reluctantly pulling away and standing, before reaching out to haul Harry to his feet. 

“You still shouldn’t have come here. It’s too dangerous.” 

“I know. I know I shouldn’t have. I just wanted to tell you. To give you..." Harry paused, swallowing. "To give you something worth fighting for.”

Draco smiled faintly and shook his head.

“You really are daft Potter,” he said, leaning in to place his hands on either side of Harry's neck and resting his forehead against that lightning bolt scar, eyes locking on his intently from mere centimeters away. “I already had something worth fighting for. I’m fighting for _you_, and I will continue to do so for every minute of every day for the rest of my god damn life, however long that might be,” he added ruefully. “But you’re right, I’m glad to know of this extraordinary gift, even if during a War is, quite frankly, terrible timing. Only you and me Potter, would this happen too.” He smirked, huffing a laugh.

“Now get out of here, so I know both you and our child are safe. Tell McGonagall I should hopefully have more information on Deatheater numbers after the new initiations next week.” 

Harry nodded, not daring to speak. Trying not to wonder if this was the last time they would see each other. He had begged Draco to come with him so many times at the beginning, to run, to hide, but Draco had insisted on turning spy instead. To try and set right all the wrongs he had made. To be _useful_, as Draco liked to call it. The gnawing ache in his heart returned. He turned to go when –

“Harry?” 

Something in Harry’s chest stuttered. Even in their most intimate moments, Draco had never once called him that. He turned back to where Draco was standing in the swirling snow.

“I love you too.”

Then he turned on the spot and was gone. Harry smiled softly to himself and caressed his hand over the bump that was once again hidden beneath his bulky sweater. Hope. That's what this baby was. A small kernel of hope growing bright and warm inside him.

He would win this War, and when he did, he and Draco would raise their child in a better world – together.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are lovely! <3


End file.
